Like I Do
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Milo tuh apa, kalo dibandingin sama Hyunkyung. Summary ngga nyambung sama cerita. (ROMEO, Hyunkyung x Milo)


**: Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Like I Do

(Hyunkyung x Milo)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **: Happy Reading :**

Minhak mengarahkan pandangan pada murid sekolah yang mengikuti kegiatan dance selain dirinya, tidak mengerti kenapa Hyunkyung bisa langsung menemukan dirinya diantara mereka yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi atau tampilan lebih menarik perhatian darinya. Kepala Minhak terangkat untuk bertemu senyuman Hyunkyung.

Minhak mengikat tali sepatunya saat pintu ruang kegiatan vokal terbuka sebagai tanda akhir dari jadwal, tubuhnya ditabrak oleh kelompok murid yang sibuk mengobrol dan tidak melihatnya. Tidak ada suara debam, namun Hyunkyung menghampirinya dengan cepat tanpa peduli keluhan Jaekyung yang bersinggung dengannya.

Minhak kembali dari toilet setelah dia selesai berurusan dan melalui kelas Hyunkyung yang tanpa sengaja menoleh ke jendela, tatapan bosan si tinggi berubah menjadi antusias. Aksi temu pandang mereka tidak lama karena suara keras dari kelas sebelah, ruang diantara kelas Hyunkyung juga kelas Minhak.

Tidak ada alasan dimana Hyunkyung bisa menemukan Minhak dengan mudah, alasan bagaimana Hyunkyung bertahan dengan Minhak selama beberapa waktu ini . . .

"Kau bisa menyukai siapapun yang berada di kegiatan dance, mereka memiliki penampilan yang mirip juga lebih baik dariku" Perkataan Minhak membuka aktifitas makan siang dia dan Hyunkyung di halaman belakang sekolah

"Apa?" Hyunkyung meminta penjelasan tanpa memindahkan atensi dari kotak bekal yang diberi Minhak

"Sungguh. Atau kau bisa menyukai Yunsung yang populer dan mengikuti kegiatan vocal sepertimu, bukan malah aku" Minhak melanjut dengan ekspresi serius

"Bukan malah kau?" Tangan Hyunkyung meraih sumpit dan menyuapkan potongan telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya

"Pikirkan saja. Yunsung menempati kelas tepat di sebelahmu, Yunsung mengikuti kegiatan vocal sepertimu, juga Yunsung memiliki karakter lebih menyenangkan dariku" Minhak melihat Hyunkyung untuk menemukan yang lebih muda mengarahkan potongan telur gulung padanya, diterima tanpa bicara olehnya

"Atau murid lain yang berada di kelasmu, aku ini satu kegiatan dengan Minho. Lee Min Ho adalah anak menyenangkan, dia pandai melakukan penampilan keren dan bisa dibanggakan. Yah, tapi kau tidak bisa menjadikan dia kekasih saat ini karena dia sudah diklaim oleh anak sekolah menengah pertama" Lanjut Minhak, begitu dia selesai menelan

"Hwang Hyunjin" Hyunkyung mengingat dengan tenang, beralih mengarahkan nasi kepal pada Minhak dan membersihkan bulir nasi yang menempel di pipinya

"Jihoo juga murid baik yang sering dibanggakan oleh para guru, ah, aku tidak ingat kalau dia sedang mengejar Woosu si anak kelas satu" Minhak melanjutkan bicara tanpa terganggu dengan gerakan Hyunkyung membersihkan bulir nasi di wajahnya

"Aku juga satu kegiatan dengan teman kelasmu yang lain, Changmin. Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau dia manis dan . . . UHUK!" Tangan Minhak meraih botol minuman, tidak lama karena Hyunkyung mengambil alih dan baru mengembalikan setelah dia membuka tutup botolnya

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menghabiskan makan siangmu dan tidak melanjutkan obrolan ini?" Hyunkyung bertanya selagi melihat Minhak yang meminum air dengan serakah

"Aku bertanya karena aku sangat ingin tahu, aku tidak paham dengan jalan pikiranmu" Kata Minhak dengan kening mengernyit, Hyunkyung tersenyum tipis dan mengangsur kotak bekal yang tersisa sepertiga pada Minhak

"Aku jelaskan, sementara Minhak-Hyung dengarkan juga habiskan isi kotak bekalnya" Hyunkyung mengajukan persyaratan hingga menimbulkan ekspresi ragu di wajah Minhak selama sekian detik

"Baiklah" Setuju Minhak, setelahnya.

Hyunkyung tersenyum dan memberi tepukan ringan pada puncak kepala Minhak, menerima lirikan tidak senang dari yang lebih dewasa.

"Minhak-Hyung seharusnya menyadari sesuatu dari semua yang Minhak-Hyung katakan tadi" Tangan Hyunkyung menahan nasi kepal di depan mulut Minhak sebelum Minhak melontarkan tanya dan mengacaukan persyaratan yang sudah mereka sepakati

"Yunsung berada di kelas yang bersebelahan denganku, tapi aku menyukaimu yang tidak langsung bersebelahan dengan kelasku, apalagi tidak satu kelas" Mulai Hyunkyung

"Minho sudah memiliki kekasih dari sekolah yang berlainan dengan kita, bahkan dia berasal dari jenjang pendidikan yang berbeda" Tangan Hyunkyung sibuk membersihkan bulir nasi di sisi wajah Minhak atau potongan telur gulung yang terjatuh dari sendok

"Jihoo si murid teladan menyukai Woosu si murid tingkat satu yang terlambat pada hari pertama, orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari enam bulan terakhir" Hyunkyung mengulum senyum saat dia menemukan anggukan kepala Minhak

"Kesimpulan, kau tidak tahu kapan dan dimana kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau sukai" Mata Hyunkyung mengarah pada Minhak yang memperlihatkan sorot tidak puas

"Kau belum menyebutkan Changmin, apa kau sempat tertarik padanya?" Tanya Minhak yang tidak sempat dicegah oleh Hyunkyung

"Ah, aku memiliki ketertarikan padanya saat aku melihat dia denganmu. Bagaimanapun untuk alasan yang tidak kumengerti, aku merasakan kalau aku menyukaimu dari pertemuan pertama kita" Empat bulan memiliki hubungan Hyunkyung masih tersenyum setiap kali dia mengganti kata dirinya dan Minhak menjadi 'kita' karena rona merah yang samar di wajah Minhak

"Kenapa?" Hyunkyung menyerah untuk menahan pertanyaan Minhak, yakin kalau si mungil sudah memendam perasaan sedari lama hingga dia memiliki banyak pertanyaan saat ini.

Hyunkyung juga Minhak bukanlah orang yang senang mengobrol atau berbasa-basi dan cenderung menunjukkan keseriusan dengan perlakuan.

"Tulus. Ekspresi tulusmu saat kau menari, ekspresi bahagia saat kau mengenalkan kegiatan dance, ekspresi ramah saat kau membantuku menemukan ruang kelas Jaekyung Bodoh yang meninggalkan map di rumah sewa" Jawab Hyunkyung

"Ei, kau harusnya berterima kasih karena kita bertemu akibat Jaekyung meninggalkan map" Hyunkyung tidak mungkin tidak tersenyum dengan warna kemerahan di wajah Minhak

"Lebih dari itu, pertemuan kita adalah sesuatu yang aku syukuri" Tidak mungkin perasaan Minhak tidak menghangat dengan perkataan yang begitu menghargai dirinya, pilihan kata seolah dia adalah sosok penting yang tidak akan dilepas oleh Hyunkyung

"Kenapa?" Minhak masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang disukai oleh Hyunkyung.

Di saat banyak orang yang memuja Hyunkyung, bagaimana Hyunkyung hanya memuja Minhak?

Di saat banyak orang menyenangkan juga berpenampilan menarik, bagaimana Hyunkyung mensyukuri dirinya yang tidak sehebat itu?

"Karena itu dirimu, Minhak-Hyung" Geli, mata Hyunkyung menyipit akibat senyum lebar yang disusul tawa gelinya

'CUP!' Kecupan di puncak hidung Minhak membungkam mulutnya yang ingin memberi pertanyaan lain

"Jangan bertanya lagi, Hyung. Kau hanya perlu paham kalau pilihanku adalah dirimu" Tangan Hyunkyung menahan Minhak untuk menjauh darinya, mengunci tatapan mereka sebelum dia mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Minhak.

Minhak merasakan semilir angin musim gugur yang memainkan anak rambutnya, mungkin itu menggelitik wajah Hyunkyung namun yang lebih muda tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Licin bibir Hyunkyung akibat minyak dari telur gulung tidak dimasalahkan oleh Minhak, begitu juga rasa penyedap makanan yang samar dan menimbulkan sensasi sendiri hingga Minhak tersenyum tipis dan meraih tengkuk Hyunkyung.

Haruskah mereka merutuki bel tanda istirahat selesai yang berbunyi begitu cepat, atau mereka mensyukuri bel istirahat selesai yang berbunyi sebelum mereka kehabisan nafas?

 **. _END_ .**

Sebagai hadiah untuk ulangtahunku sendiri, aku publish cerita dengan pair yang langka banget kayak mereka. Singkat sih, tapi aku lumayan puas sama hasilnya.

Aku canggung buat nulis kissing scene (padahal udah ada banyak di Nobody Knows), jadi maaf kalo rasanya canggung atau maaf kalo keseluruhan ceritanya berasa aneh.

Terakhir, makasih buat yang menyempatkan baca, apalagi meninggalkan review.


End file.
